Le Veritable Amour: The Wedding
by lizzietish13
Summary: Elena, a salvatore brother, and a wedding! I am not good at writing a summary so you will have to read the story to find out.


**Disclaimer: If I owned vampire diaries I would be queen of the world having conquered all and waking up every morning next to gorgeous and sexy Ian Somerhalder but sadly I don not so there!**

* * *

I never would have thougt It would end this way! Who would have ever guessed I would survive Katherine and Klaus less getting married. Cerntainy I did not. I can not believe everything that has happened. Klaus was defeated and we drove the werewolves out of Mystic Falls once and for all.

I reconciled with my father John and now we have some sort of relationship that we are constantly building upon. Sadly Jermey somehow got a vampire to turn him and he also has joined the list of the many vampires in my life. Also Alaric and Jenna have gotten married and Jenna now knows about everything. I am so very happy for them. They are expecting the first child, a girl to be born Alexandra Elena Saltzman. So far evrything is back to normal well as normal as it can be with vampires and witches around.

Just as I had finished my contemplation the door opened to reveal Damon Salvatore. Hey Elena they told me to tell you that they are about to begin and you do not want to keep the lucky bastard your going to call your husband waiting do you? I sigh, No I do not can you tell them I will be down in one minute. Sure thing he says and I watch him walk out the door down the stairs to where everyone I know and love and care about is waiting for me to desend the stairs.

I accidentally bump into Stefan as I walk out of my room. Elena you look gorgeous and to think I am the luckiest man in the world. I am so blessed to have a gorgeous amazing... before he can finish Caroline rushes up to us using her freaky vampire speed. What are you still doing here Stefan you are supposed to be up at the alter right Now, HURRY! she gives him a small shove down the stairs.

I swear Caroline has been driving everyone crazy! The only reason I let her plan this wedding is because I knew that I would never have gotten any of this done by myself. She has been so helpful I do not know what I would have done without her. Who knew planning a wedding could be this much work. I mean first you have to pick a venue, then you have to pick your color palet and decorations. Not to mention the guest list and food menu. I am surprised we accomplished all that we did in such a short period of time.

As everyone begins to line up I find John and hold on to him as he walks me slowly down the isle when the music starts signaling our turn. I can not help but feel as if I am walking on cloud nine right about now. I am about to marry the man of my dreams. A guy who is deep and sensitive and sexy as hell and okay maybe even a little brooding but hey no one is perfect. And he most definetly has improved his hunger for blood when he goes off his diet. He doesnt become a monster anymore with the help have given with him.

After the wedding ceremony we gather with our closest friends for a small eligent and classy wedding reception. I watch as my father walks over to my new husband (god i love saying that i could repeat that for the rest of my life; new husband, new husband, new husband it keeps sounding better and better) and congradulates him.

Caroline and Bonnie walk over to me and we all grab a glass of champayne from a passing waiter. And to think I was totally in love with him when he first moved here says Caroline about my husband. Just at that moment my new husband comes over and asks me to dance which ofcourse I accept without a passing thought. As we waltz acrros the dance floor i cant help but think how perfectly we fit together and how spectatular are life is going to be side by side.

Hey want to blow this joint? I have a better place in mind in which I would rather spend my wedding night. I smile as he leads be outside beneath the stars. Its so beautiful I say in awe. Not as beautiful as you are, you shine like the light from the sun. I blush underneath his awestruck gaze.

I love you so much Mrs. Salvatore and I can not wait to spend forever with you by my side were you will always stay. I'm afraid your wrong Mr. Salvatore because I love you more and I know just how to prove it to you I say coyly. I can not help but feel utter euphoria as I think about all the great times I will have with my husband...Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading my story I hope you all enjoyed it! THis was just a little something that popped into my head this morning as "supposedly" cleaned my room. How many of youe knew it was Damon from the start? By the way the quote DAmon says " You shine like the light from the sun" i do not own that i was watching Lizzie Mcguire the movie ( dont hate its a classic) last night and i love that quote so i decided to use that in hear. Also what do you think i put this as a one shot but should i put any tidbits about them being married? Please read and review and if you have any constructive critisism i will gladlly take it so I can better myself as a writer. ****~lizzietish13**


End file.
